Unexpected
by A.K.Langton
Summary: Lots of unexpected things can happen when stuck in the same room with someone, even if that other person happens to be your greatest enemy. Kyo/Yuki NOTE: possible OOC at times, mpreg, strong language


**Hey!**

**I'm back, and I'm re-writing this entire thing. Hopefully it'll be an improvement from the last one. I know it's been so long, but I'm really, really motivated to write now. Life has thrown a lot of stuff at me and I've changed a lot, but I'm back and here to stay. So yeah, enjoy!**

**~Avery**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Fruits Basket**

**...jus' so you know!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_'Hi! It's me, Tohru! Can you believe that I've been living with the Sohmas for over two years now! It's been so wonderful! We've had so many adventures together! But I'd have to say our most interesting one took place over the past year. Let's see... It all started that day Kyo tripped...'_

"Ouch! What the hell did you do that for, you damn rat!" Kyo's yell echoed through Shigure's household with such force that if he went up just one decibel, you'd think that the house would collapse. Apparently as he was walking over to the kitchen to get something to eat, he passed Yuki who was going in the opposite direction. He then proceeded to trip over his own feet, and blamed the whole mess on Yuki. He tried to pull himself together, brushing off his black shirt and tan cargo pants.

"It wasn't my fault, you stupid cat. You're the one who wasn't looking where he was going," a very calm and collected Yuki responded, his violet eyes half-closed as he spoke. He fiddled a bit with the sleeves of his Chinese-style shirt while awaiting the cat's response.

"Well I would have been paying attention if your stupid face hadn't distracted me! And if you're stupid face hadn't distracted me, then you wouldn't have been stupid and shoved my feet under my feet in order to make me trip over my feet!" The orange haired boy yelled once again. He was going to pin this on Yuki, just as he always did. He wasn't going to let that rat get away with anything. In his desire to finally beat that fuck, he didn't realize that he just made himself seem really, really stupid.

"Then next time don't pay any attention to me when you're walking down the hall. Or is that too difficult for you? Besides, nothing you said made the least bit of sense. Your stupidity is overwhelming," the rat responded. Seeing the anger in Kyo's eyes flash at a more dangerous level, Yuki knew the cat was ready to pounce.

"That's it dammit, I've had enough of you!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs. He lunged forward to deliver a punch in Yuki's direction but missed his mark completely. The rat had successfully dodged the blow, but the poor wall got a good taste of Kyo's fist.

Cursing under his breath, Kyo aimed another punch at Yuki which was successfully avoided. Yuki executed another graceful dodge and Kyo's fist met a sliding door. They had just repaired that door last week. Shigure wasn't going to be happy about this. It wasn't like Kyo gave a shit though. He was more confused as to how that damn rat moved so fast. While he was lost in his own little world, Yuki decided to advantage of the cat's temporary confusion, successfully planting a kick right into Kyo's midsection.

"D-damn rat!" Kyo spat as he regained his composure. "I'll kill you!" He raised his fist over his head and aimed a punch directly at Yuki's face but this time was abruptly halted by none other than his cousin, Shigure.

"Kyo." Shigure addressed the orange-headed boy, a thick layer of frustration coating his normally cheerful voice. "Will you please stop fighting with Yuki? I'm trying to finish up my manuscript." That was a lie. He was really just trying to rest a bit. He had woken up with a headache that had been steadily growing worse as the day progressed. The last thing he needed was an argument between Yuki and Kyo bringing the pain in his head to migraine levels. Shigure wasn't about to tell them about his headache. No, he'd rather lie. And what better to lie about than work? He lied about work all the time, after all. He'd actually finished his manuscript the week before, but there was no way that he was telling his editor about that. No, he would let her sweat it out a bit, as he always did.

Kyo stared blankly at his cousin for a minute. "Well, nothing would've happened if that damn rat hadn't tripped me!" he yelled.

"I've already told you that I didn't trip you. You tripped over your stupid feet, you stupid cat."

"Shut up!" Kyo spat. "You're the one that put my feet there in the first place!"

"My god you're an idiot."

_'Oh, where have I gone wrong with you two?'_ Shigure rather dramatically thought to himself as he overlooked the heated arguement between the two boys. They seemed like they were both on the verge of beating the living daylights out of one another. He figured that it was about time that he did something about the current situation. He didn't need to deal with this, and neither did his house for that matter. After listening to the bickering for a few minutes longer, he decided that was all he could take.

"All right you two, stop!" he shouted, his voice dripping with exasperation. He was hoping that that was enough to get their attention away from each other. It was. The two turned to face him, eyes wide and mouths open. "I've had just about enough of you for one day! I mean, this is the one day that I actually decided to get my work done and you two are ruining it," Shigure whined, flailing his arms as he spoke. He was moving so much that Yuki was convinced that his yukata would end up coming loose. That was something that neither of them needed to see. Despite that fact, the two boys simply couldn't tear their eyes away from their melodramatic cousin. Hey, at least his whining was a good distraction for the two of them. Shigure spoke up once more when he made sure that he had their undivided attention. "Anyway," he paused for a moment before grabbing each of them by an arm and leading them upstairs. He wanted to dispose of them quickly, so he shoved them in the first room that he could see. That room happened to be Yuki's. "You are to stay in here until you figure out a way to work things out! Got that?" His eyes narrowed as he scanned the two boys. He felt like he was dealing with two little kids, rather than two high-schoolers.

Yuki and Kyo didn't say anything as Shigure slammed the door to the room shut. The dog turned on his heels and returned to his office, sitting in his plush chair and leaning back, closing his eyes and trying to will his headache away. He wasn't too worried about Yuki and Kyo escaping. He was a dog after all, and his hearing was quite good. His good hearing was a bit of a double-edged sword though. They could start fighting again. Shigure was already debating whether or not shutting them up in the same room was a good idea. He decided to just leave them If they did fight, at least they'd only be destroying one room instead of the entire house. If he shut them up in separate rooms, they would probably destroy the house trying to get to each other. Yes, it was best to just let them get it out of their systems. He sighed, mentally bracing himself for another argument.

"All right stupid," said Yuki, "you just shut up, stay on that side of the room, and leave me alone!" He was honestly tired of fighting. To him, there was just no point to it all. He knew that the stupid cat would never beat him, so why even bother trying? He sat down on one side of the room, obscured from Kyo's view by the bed.

Kyo could feel his blood boiling. What was that damn rat thinking? Leave him alone? Oh hell no. They still hadn't finished their fight thanks to Shigure's stupid interruption. He stormed over to his cousin and with one swift movement, grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He leaned in, his hand still firmly attached to the other male's shirt. His face was mere inches from Yuki's. "Think you can just walk away from our fight, huh? Well, think again!" he shouted, raising a fist and sending it flying for Yuki's head. Yuki sighed, simply lifting an arm and catching Kyo's fist in his hand.

"There's no point in fighting, Kyo." Yuki sighed. Kyo was a bit taken aback. That damn rat never called him by name. What the hell made him think that he could do that now? Yuki's violet eyes narrowed. His words alone were enough to make that cat pause and think for a second. Stupid cat. "Why don't you just come to terms with the fact that you will never win against me..." he paused for a moment, "at anything." he finished, a rather smug look on his face.

Kyo wasn't really sure what the other male was implying. Was he calling him weak? Well, yeah, that was pretty obvious. But there was something else hidden there. Kyo dropped the rat and simply stared at him for a few moments, absolutely speechless. That seemed to be a common thing for Kyo to do; stare at someone for ages. Yuki thought it just made the cat even stupider. Such a slow, stupid cat. "What the HELL do you mean by that!" Kyo snapped, his expression going from shocked and confused to flat out angry in a matter of milliseconds.

"I mean that you're a stupid, inexperienced, childish cat that will never amount to anything." Yuki replied oh so matter-of-factly. He still had that damn smirk plastered on his face. "There's nothing that you can beat me at, because I've already beaten you at everything. Now be a good kitty and spend some quality time with your litter box."

It was then that Kyo pounced.

Shigure had almost fallen asleep when he heard the commotion. He was rather rudely jolted up by the sounds of(you guessed it) the two boys beating the living hell out of each other. Or rather, Kyo attempting to beat the living hell out of Yuki. "Just bear with it for a bit longer. They'll stop on their own." He had to keep telling himself that. He really didn't want to go upstairs and deal with them. His head was pounding in his skull at this point. He did try to stand up, but sat right back down after a fresh wave of pain flowed through his already-aching head. He would just have to tough it out. Besides, he wasn't their babysitter. They'd stop on their own eventually. He hoped for that at least. And he hoped that Yuki's room would at least remain partially intact after all was said and done. Shigure was so glad that Tohru was spending the day with Uo and Hana. At least she didn't have to suffer as well. He put his hand to his head and screwed his eyes shut, praying that the fighting would cease.

It took a good half an hour or so, but eventually the noises upstairs began to die down and a soft hush fell over the household. Shigure sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed once more. Perhaps he could finally sleep off his headache. He hoped so. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

By the time their fight had ended, the two had found themselves on opposite ends of the room, facing away from each other. Yuki made sure to keep the bed in between them. It was almost like a little barrier in case Kyo decided to try to jump him. He wasn't sure how much good it would do, but it was there. Kyo was sitting on the ground, facing the wall, trying to catch his breath. Damn rat was fast. His body was littered with fresh bruises, but he paid them no attention. His mind was wandering to the words Yuki had spoken prior to their most recent fight. _'Stupid? Inexperienced? Childish?'_ he thought._ 'What the hell is that rat on! And what was with that damn smirk of his? Shit, I guess I could ask him, but that would just make me seem weak. Dammit this suc-'_ He was abruptly yanked from his thoughts by that damn rat. His breathing just didn't sound normal. Damn thing. Kyo couldn't even think with that fuck around.

"If you're gonna die, can you go do it in another room?" He sighed, his voice dripping with frustration as he stood up and rather casually strolled over to check on Yuki. He didn't know why he was even checking up on his cousin. Probably to save his ass from Hatori in case word of this got back to the dragon. Hatori would kill him if he didn't help Yuki out. "Hey, ra-" He cut himself off again. Yuki really didn't look good. He was white as a sheet, save for a pink flush that creeped across his cheeks. He was sitting up, one hand clutching his chest as his wheezing continued. Kyo was inwardly wondering how the hell Yuki wound up like this. Their fights usually weren't enough to set off his asthma. Then again, it was getting cooler and Yuki had been stressing himself out over his exams recently, so maybe that had something to do with it. Hell if Kyo knew. He wasn't a damn doctor. He knelt down beside the damn rat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Yuki opened his eyes long enough to shoot him a 'Do I look like I'm okay?' look before squeezing them shut once more. Honestly, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he needed help. He could hardly breathe. Of course he wasn't okay.

"W-What the hell do you want me to do then? D-Don't you have an inhaler or some shit?" Yuki nodded. "Where is it?" Kyo asked.

"My... b-bag..." Yuki managed to cough out.

Kyo jumped to his feet and ran over to Yuki's desk, picking up the bag on the floor and digging through it, tossing books and pencils and god knows what else to the ground in the process. He completely emptied the bag before looking to his cousin. "It's not here, you idiot." he exclaimed, dropping the bag and returning to Yuki's side. Yuki could have sworn that it was in his bag. Did it fall out? Did he forget it at school? Was Kyo fucking with him? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about that right now. He needed to calm down. He'd have to calm down if he wanted to get over this on his own.

Kyo put his hand to his own forehead and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to remember what Hatori had told him to do in case this happened and Yuki didn't have his medication on him. It finally came back to him. He reached for the collar of his cousin's Chinese-style shirt and started unbuttoning the frog buttons, trying to free Yuki from the tightness of his shirt._ 'Why does this damn rat wear such tight clothing? Idiot.'_ he thought to himself as he pulled his hand away after unbuttoning the last one. Yuki's pale chest was visible now. Kyo could've sworn he felt his face flush, but he promptly ignored that. He helped sit Yuki up a bit more. He remembered Hatori saying something about how laying Yuki down would be worse, so he promptly did the opposite.

"Damn rat. You gotta calm down." Kyo sighed. That was exactly what Yuki was doing, and after a few tense minutes, his attack began to subside. Kyo sighed an inward sigh of relief and helped Yuki to bed. He looked tired. Yuki simply sat up in bed, propped up by a few pillows. He was tired, yes, but he didn't feel like going to sleep. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he fell asleep now anyway.

The two were silent for a few moments. Kyo sat on the very edge of the bed, his back facing Yuki. "So does this mean I win?" the cat asked, breaking that tense silence that hovered throughout the room.

"No. I beat you before all of this happened, so no. You're still childish, stupid, and inexperienced."

"Hey, what the hell do you mean 'inexperienced?'" Kyo retorted.

Yuki sighed. "I saw you blush. When you were unbuttoning my shirt. I saw you." he stated, getting as to-the-point as he could possibly get. He didn't want to confuse that stupid cat, after all. "If you had any experience or familiarity with the human body, you wouldn't have done that. Have you ever seen anyone but yourself naked?"

Kyo froze. So THAT was what this was all about. "What the hell, you damn rat! Of course I have! Probably more than you!" His face was going red and he didn't know why.

"No you haven't." Yuki rolled his violet eyes. "You heard me earlier. I've got you beat in ALL aspects."

"All aspects? What do you mean by that!" Kyo spat.

"There's a reason... that Hatsuharu considers me his first love." Yuki smirked. It was that same smirk from before. "Like I said, I'm far more experienced than you, stupid virgin cat. I won a long time ago."

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

"Prove it."


End file.
